The present invention is broadly concerned with improvements in container handling and, more particularly, to an improved can handle which can be conveniently attached to and released from a large can.
Numerous foods are packaged in metal cans, sometimes referred to as tin cans or tins, although modern food cans are usually made of steel alloys while beverage cans are usually made of aluminum alloys. Cans for individual portions or for several portions are easily handled by most adults. Cans for restaurants and institutional food services are usually much larger. A typical size of can commonly used in such service is referred to as a “number 10” size can. According to the Can Manufacturers Institute (www.cancentral.com), a standard number 10 can has a diameter and height of 6.1875 by 7 inches (about 15.72 by 17.78 cm) and has a volumetric capacity to hold 109.43 avoirdupois ounces (about 6.84 lb or 3.102 kg) of water at 68° F. (20° C.). Such a large and heavy container can be difficult to handle by a cook or food service worker with smaller hands. Additionally, can openers often leave sharp metal edges, such that opened cans can present hazards to food service workers handling them.
Various types of apparatus or handle devices have been developed for temporary attachment to large types of cans, such as food cans, paint cans, fuel cans, and the like to facilitate manipulation of the cans. Some types of handle devices are complex and require the tightening of fasteners such as screws or nuts to secure the device to a can. Such an arrangement is undesirable in a restaurant or institutional kitchen where efficiency in preparing meals and dishes is required. Other types make use of springs which do not securely attach the handles.
What is needed is a handle device which can be secured to a large container or can which is simple and quick to attach and detach and which attaches securely to the can to avoid waste of the contents of the can.